


Promise me

by geminiangel



Series: 2018 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Nope!





	Promise me

Dec 5: Holiday Sweaters

"No! There is no way that I am wearing those." Jethro crossed his arms over his chest.

"They're fun and festive." Tony wiggled the undergarments.

"No."

"Come on." Tony grinned. "Would you wear them for one of my massages?" Gibbs eyes dilated so Tony upped the ante. "How about one of my massages and... A Tony special?"

Gibbs grabbed the fabric with a glare. He knew he was being manipulated but... a Tony Special!

 

"This is a major madhouse. Multi-car pile-ups, I hate them." The nurse followed a second nurse into a cubicle. "Heard a party bus lost control. Took out several other vehicles."

"At least the red tags have been moved up to surgery and ICU, Eileen. Going to be a long night." The second nurse said. "Now they say this one is a bit grumpy. Guess he gave the EMTs a real tough time and they eventually sedated him to get him out of the car."

"He's code yellow according to his chart, Pam."

"Yes. His injuries are primarily to his legs. He does have a pressure bandages on his arm and one on his leg; probable stitches necessary for both. According to his chart, the EMTs had to cut off his clothes to get him out of the driver's side. Less for us to take off to prepare him for xrays."

"Chart says he was in a car with another man. Passenger is code green."

"Oh, my, no wonder he fought the EMTs." Pam fanned herself as she lifted the seeit. "He's wearing promise me briefs."

"What?" Eileen asked.

Pam pulled the sheet down to expose the wounded legs. "Now, you tell me what man would voluntarily wear those."

"Reminds me of those ugly Christmas sweaters."

"Exactly. Promise mes."

"I don't understand." The younger nurse looked confused.

"Oh, honey. Do you mean your man never gave you a little something to slip into that you wouldn't wear for any amount of money?"

Eileen's face flushed remembering a certain birthday gift.

"Well, there's two ways for that to go. One, you put them on some night you're going out to party and after you arrive, you happen to whisper what you're wearing in your honey's ear. You don't even make it home. Or, you are propositioned into wearing them for a huge reward. You know, promise mes."

"We had another word for those."

"And the "F" word is not allowed."

"Excuse, me." A man with a patch on his head peered around the curtain. "I'm looking for...Oh, no... no, no, no." Tony's face got paler as he took in the snug fitting ugly Christmas bikini briefs on display. "He's gonna kill me."

"Oh, don't worry, sweet pea." The older nurse patted his shoulder. "It was an accident. He'll forgive you eventually. Of course, you may have to double or triple what you promised him." She chuckled at the expressions on Tony's face.


End file.
